Hot Coco for Hiei
by Oni No Yami
Summary: When Hiei comes back from Makai Kurama has an important question to ask him... HieixKurama Shonenai


Summery: When Hiei comes back from Makai Kurama has an important question to ask him...

Rating: PG

Warnings: Shonen-ai, overload of cuteness, slight mention of Kuwabara/Yukina pairing in the pre-story. Also, it's aishitteru yo, not aishitteru mo.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or the characters from it.

Dedications: To my dearest friend, Taro, who has helped me through many tough times and taught me that even in the darkest of nights there is always a light; your family and friends.

The Inspiration: Yesterday when my mother took me grocery shopping she told my brothers and I that we could each pick out something. I wasn't sure what to pick until I saw that hot coco was on sale, then boxes for ten dollars. I prefer tea but hot coco is the only sweet thing that seems to strike my fancy so I asked for it. Now we have ten boxes of coco, each with twelve packets in them. It was worth it, though.

The Story Behind the Story: This takes place a year after Hiei and Kurama are 'married' so to speak. They live in a townhouse near Yusuke's school simply because Kurama loves children. They have no children of their own as of yet but there will be a future story where they have one. Kurama is out of collage and is working at home as an author while Hiei still works for Mukuro. They still go on missions with the Reikai Tentei but the missions are very rare because Koenma is looking for someone he can become wed to (who eventually will be Yusuke) and Kuwabara and Yukina are making wedding plans. (They are engaged.) Our story begins a year before Hiei and Kurama's first child is born on a chilling December day only a week before Christmas. Enjoy.

Hot Coco for Hiei

Kurama sighed happily as he seated himself on the couch in his living room. He paused a moment. Their living room. His and Hiei's. He smiled at the thought. It may have been a while but he still remembered the day Hiei proposed to him. The fox sighed, looking around the empty room. How he missed Hiei...

The red-head took a sip from the steaming mug in his hands. It was a cold December day out. Though the fox didn't quite fancy December as his favorite month he still liked it. The snow was beautiful and it reminded him of his dear Hiei so. A smile graced the man's lips as he leaned back. He sighed once again but this time it was a happy sigh. He knew who was coming home today...

It just happened that said person was opening the window and slipping into the house quietly. He shook the freshly-fallen snow from his black cloak and from his spiked hair. "Fox, I'm home." He called quietly, knowing that Kurama was sitting on the couch in front of him.

Kurama smiled and was about to stand when he found his lover already sitting next to him and pulling him into a tender kiss. Tender and careful, not heated and sexy. That was exactly the way Kurama liked it. His lover was quiet and shy and Kurama liked to take things very slow. They were a perfect match. When the other broke the kiss and pulled away Kurama set his mug down on the coffee table and hugged him tightly. "It's good to see you, Hiei." He whispered sweetly in the other's ear. He felt Hiei shiver and resisted giggling.

"I wasn't gone that long, fox..." Hiei replied but he smiled and hugged the other back. When Kurama finally pulled away Hiei was glancing at the mug on the coffee table.

"... Would you like some?" Kurama asked, picking up the mug and taking another sip.

"Hn..." Hiei replied, nodding shortly.

The fox smiled once again and nodded, handing the mug to Hiei. "Be careful, it's hot."

Hiei resisted to urge to roll his eyes. He didn't get burned, he was half fire demon. The hanyou took a tinitive sip and blinked slightly before taking another.

"Do you like it?" Kurama asked after a few moments. Hiei handed the cup back and Kurama blinked into it. It was empty.

Hiei leaned back on the couch, crossing his arms over his head and yawning. "It was alright." He shrugged.

The fox shook his head. "It was a bit cold, would you like another cup?" He asked, standing up.

Hiei glanced at Kurama and nodded before closing his eyes with a content sigh. He allowed himself to smile. Kurama was so sweet... It was a bit odd, considering how evil and cruel he had been in his youko form. It didn't matter now, though. Now Kurama and he were married and everything was good. As Kurama came back into the room Hiei couldn't help but notice how beautiful the other was. He normally didn't think on such things because his and Kurama's relationship was based on love and what they liked about the other's personality rather than their looks.

Kurama blinked as he settled himself back on the couch, handing Hiei his mug. "Is everything alright?" He asked. Hiei merely nodded and wrapped an arm around Kurama's waist, pulling him into a gentle kiss. Kurama smiled into the kiss, letting his eyes slide closed. They both pulled away after a moment, Kurama laying his head on Hiei's shoulder.

The fire demon quickly drank his... Well, he didn't know what it was. He looked at Kurama. "Fox... what is this? It tastes like sweet water..."

Kurama chuckled lightly. "That's exactly what it is, Hiei. It warm water with coco in it. Hot coco." He smiled at his lover who looked a bit confused.

"... I like it..." Hiei replied after a few moments. "It's like tea except sweeter. Like you put a lot of sugar in it."

Kurama nodded. "Sort of like that except that tea tastes more like grass, don't you agree?"

Hiei made a face. He didn't quite like the type of tea Kurama got, it did taste like grass.

The face only made Kurama giggle more. He took another sip of his coco. "Should I start buying this for you instead of tea?"

The fire demon nodded, snatching Kurama's mug and drinking the remaining liquid. Kurama rolled his eyes. "I would have given it to you had you asked."

"Hn."

Kurama smiled and snuggled against Hiei's chest, closing his eyes. "... Aishitteru, Hiei..." He whispered.

Hiei blinked down at the fox and smiled, kissing his forehead. "Aishitteru yo, fox."

Kurama glanced up at him, taking Hiei's hand and placing it on his stomach. "Do you think we're ready, Hiei?" He breathed.

"... Ready?" He knew exactly what Kurama was talking about.

"For children..."

"... I think we are prepared... But I'm not ready to take you, Kurama... Not yet..." Hiei admitted, looking a bit embarrassed.

Kurama nodded. "In a year, then?"

Hiei seemed to ponder this a moment. "A year sounds good..."

The fox nodded, pulling away from Hiei. "Would you like some more 'sweet water'?" Kurama asked with a smile.

Hiei smiled back. "Not now..." He pulled the other back down into his arms. "Right now I just want my fox... My love... My Kurama..."

Kurama nodded, hugging his lover tight. "I wouldn't have it any other way..." 


End file.
